<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>optimism by r0wlets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185222">optimism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets'>r0wlets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Optimism, zelloyd - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to get past being the Chosen when everything around you goes back to normal. Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>optimism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't ship this but you know sometimes the dynamic's just there and calls to you. I wrote this last weekend but I wasn't sure whether to post it because my brain was like "it sucks no one's gonna like it"  but you know sometimes you just gotta have a peptalk with your friends throughout the week. Also it was a good warmup after about six months of not writing lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>optimism</i> </p>
<p>The Lezareno Company really put out the resources to have some of the best views in Tethe’alla. Sure, his home in Meltokio had a nice spread in the balcony to view the finest honeys, but it was much easier to relax on a resort and sunbathe, breathe in the salty air, and take in every cute face that passed by below him while sipping margaritas. They were all carefree, enjoying the sand and sea without a care in the world. </p>
<p>The taste of fruit and tequila lingered in his throat as he watched Lloyd run, blasting Genis in the back of the head with a water gun. It had been several months since the group saved the world, and they were now vacationing at Regal’s resort town. From the corner of his eye, he knew Regal was lingering in the doorway and sighed. Always the generous hunk, he was too intuitive. “If you’re here you might as well fix me another,” he drawled. </p>
<p>Regal took a stool across from Zelos’s chair and sat, his muscular frame almost comically too big for the small stool. Zelos resisted the urge to smirk while his friend refilled his glass. “You could join them at any time, you know.”</p>
<p>“They’re having fun on their own. Besides, why play with the boys when I can just make myself more gorgeous for the ladies?”</p>
<p>“Because you know they’re not coming back any time soon.”</p>
<p>The girls went out for a shopping trip across the resort’s many niche boutiques. To the normal eye, it would make sense of Zelos to think nothing more of Raine and Sheena in cute bikinis or hip-hugging shorts, gossiping and picking out modest, cute outfits for Colette and Presea. The thought would make his cheeks flush and he would be ready for his coolest pickup lines on demand. </p>
<p>But Regal was too in-tune with his thoughts and knew that deep down, he really didn’t care what the girls did. They were having fun and it was none of his business. Craning his neck he sipped at his margarita and gave Regal a side-glance, propping himself on his elbows. Why couldn’t he be as stupid as the other typical men?  “So what are you implying, Regal?” </p>
<p>“You’d rather be down here with Lloyd than up here with me.” </p>
<p>“Can’t the life of the party take some time to himself?” </p>
<p>“You don’t strike me as the type who enjoys alone time.” </p>
<p>Zelos smirked. “Glad to have you here talking to me, then.”</p>
<p>He rolled over onto his side and tossed his long red locks over his shoulder. Regal was right, but Zelos didn’t want to give him the satisfaction by confirming it. What he really wanted was to go down to the beach, pay Genis some gald to wander down to the wharf with the ladies, and lock Lloyd into a heated, sloppy kiss, tongue and all. He wanted to see that idiot’s eyes widen with confusion as he pushed a hand into his chest while kissing him, as if he was just doing Lloyd a favor instead of himself. He wanted to continue pretending that Lloyd was just a simple plaything, one of the Chosen’s former lackeys, instead of something more.</p>
<p>Instead he sipped at his margarita, silently brooding over his actual whereabouts. It <i>would’ve</i> been easy to just go down to the beach and get what he wanted...if he were Lloyd. It must’ve been so easy to overcome traumatic experiences and grin as if the world were never in peril, to be the golden boy hero loved by everyone. </p>
<p>Zelos was not a hero, though. Lusted by everyone and used as a pawn throughout his life, his purpose of aiding the Chosen had been fulfilled and he was discarded as the world began to heal from years of internal strife. How was he supposed to just grin and bear it? For the first time in his life, he finally had the freedom to chuck the loverboy persona and be the cruel, selfish person he really was. He should’ve gone out on the beach, strip off his garments, dominate Lloyd and give into his real passions. </p>
<p>Would it really be that easy, though? Was <i>life</i> really that easy?</p>
<p>No. Life was cruel and betrayed you the first chance it got. Zelos knew he couldn’t be like Lloyd with one steamy rendezvous. That was stupid to expect because he and Lloyd were two different people; their traumas were separate, their personalities were separate. All he wanted was to be a little less angry and a little more impulsive. Wasn’t that a goal for everybody? </p>
<p>Regal had his hands in his lap, wanting to say something but restraining himself. Always the gentleman. Zelos’s hand drifted towards his swimsuit as he nodded in the beach’s direction. “Regal, you ever look at a person and just have the desire to squeeze their ass?”</p>
<p>His friend’s eyebrow rose. “Can’t say that I have. Is that what you want to do to Lloyd?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. I have a lot of things I want to do to Lloyd.”</p>
<p>“Which are?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t <i>you</i> like to see and find out? I’m getting bored.” </p>
<p>He stood up and slipped on a pair of sandals, placing his hands behind his head as he waltzed down the staircase. No matter how hard he tried pushing Lloyd away, that blockhead would always find a way to come back into his life, even closer than before. Even now, he knew if he continued to lounge on his own right now, Lloyd would come up eventually, sit on his haunches, and bug him until they'd make a mess all over the balcony. Might as well bring the party down to him instead, away from Regal's all-knowing gaze. Genis was just as bad, but at least that dork was short enough to kick some sand at him. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, though, Genis was nowhere in sight. Either he was about to ambush Zelos or he had taken a break from the shenanigans for now. Lloyd stood by the sea, allowing the waves to gently lap at his toes. It was one of the rare moments where Zelos noticed him deep in thought, his large brown eyes distant and vulnerable, showing that he wasn't as stupid as he let other people think. </p>
<p>When he looked like this, Zelos wanted to protect him from the world, better than he did with his mother or Seles or himself. They had both been dealt with heavy hands, but it didn't mean Lloyd had to walk down the same path he did. Hesitant at first, he decided on wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Howdy. Where's Genis?"</p>
<p>Instantly Lloyd was brought back and he grinned, running a hand through his hair. His water gun was attached at the hip. “Bathroom break. You wanna join us?” </p>
<p>“Perhaps. Are you gonna let me win?” </p>
<p>“It’s just for fun. Zelos, you smell fruity.” </p>
<p>Resting his head against Lloyd’s, Zelos kissed his ear before slipping his hand around the water gun and shooting a bolt of water directly in the brunette’s face. There was so much he wanted to do to Lloyd...<i>with</i> Lloyd, but this was the easiest thing for him to do. Satisfaction rose in his stomach as he watched Lloyd splutter and claw at his face, and he’d wait for the inevitable retaliation as he spun the gun and let go of his friend. He’d wait, satisfied with playing the discarded traitor until he found a new purpose.</p>
<p>When he turned his back, he felt water bombard him from both sides. Genis had come back from the bathroom and must’ve gotten the signal to shoot. All Zelos could do was pull his hair into a ponytail...and shoot back. It was time to play.</p>
<p>“Hey, boys, why don’t we get Regal upstairs?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>